The Empress is Back
by Skiota
Summary: ok well I like it....its a real world Digimon cross over but it rules! The digidestined get traspoted to the real world home of Ami and dark and lonly person who turns into a digimon empress...this is Animeartist101 (changed screen name)
1. How It Came to Be

Ok well my second DM fic based on the 02 characters. Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I own Ami. Chapter 1~how it came to be  
  
She sat there looking at the stars pop up one by one. She did this every night. "I wish, I only wish" she said as repeated the wish in her head. She sat thinking lost in thought, until all the stars came up. She lost count at around 267. She walked back into her summer cottage. Her cottage was in Florida, where she had always lived, located on a beach in the panhandle. It was remote despite all the cities and no one but her and a few trusted friends knew about. Her cottage was a very well built one; built of the finest oak in a cabin style, it had just about everything; a pool, a sauna, 5 guestrooms each with their own bathroom and king sized bed and TVs oh also in every room had a pull out sofa/bed. Also, one more room with a little more luxuries is the 'throne' room which she slept in and monitors the house with, a.k.a. She had about 10 computer screens kind of like the one Kaiser once had (with a pop up keyboard like energy). Yes everything you wanted and more in a house. (A/N I don't really have a house like this I have a good ole' Florida homes one (FH are the crapyest houses there are) and I'll get to the other things in the house in later parts) She loved to watch Japanese anime's. Inuyasha, Gundum Wing, Cowboy Bebop, DBZ, DB, DBGT, Digimon. Most of them she liked. The ones she knew of she loved. She drew, wrote stories, and poems. She was online most of the time. The girl was semi- short 5 ft. 5 in., blonde hair, green eyes, blind in her right eye, well she saw outlines, blurry figures through it but she wore a bandage/ bandanna over it, the bandana read: "You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because your all the same" with red and black back round. Her name; Amura, she doesn't make a habit of not giving a last name if she even had one, but when necessary, her made up last name was Tenoh, Amura Tenoh or Ami for short. Some would say she was beautiful. An angel fallen from heaven, but she denied it, she always put others before herself. She was in high school, doing track, and was competing in all sports that didn't take up her anime, she was the fastest person anybody knew. Only 14, she was wise beyond her years. She followed her role models; they weren't even real. They were Sailor Uranus, Hakura, and Kari. She was like a mix between the two she even wore her hair like Kari's. She thought about getting it done like Hakura's but hadn't decided yet. Yes, a very likable person, although no one knew much about her past.  
  
"Get back here Ken! I want to talk about your test!" Ken ran away from his teacher about his test scores. He didn't fell like being complemented on his high standers. He turned into a room. Good thing there was no one in the room. He held up his digivice to the computer. Suddenly a group kids appeared in the room. "Oh no you don't Ken! Not this time, buddy." The purple haired girl, Yolie yelled at him. She ran up and grabbed Ken. The others quickly did the same. Ken, still holding out his arm yelled in desperate attempt to escape, "Digi-port open!" Him, Yolie, Kari, Davis, T.K., Cody, and Matt were transported to the digital world.Or so they thought. (A/N I had to add Matt, my friend begged me to) Back at Ami's computer."Huh what the hell??? Is that a. digiport???" 'Oh my God a digiport!' she thought. Suddenly a bright light came through the computer, and 7 figures appeared. "Ken. You. ARE. Dead." Someone screamed. Ami just stood there shocked, not believing what was right there in front of her. "Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong" Ken said. "No" they all said in unison. Suddenly a loud thump was heard they stopped fighting, looking over at the source of the sound, and got off Ken. It was then they realized they weren't in the digital world. "Where the hell are we?" Matt said. "I don't know" Cody said. Quickly recovering, Ami got up to find them all staring at her. "Oh my God, there in MY house!" Ami said. "YOU" Davis screamed, "You brought us here didn't you? Where the heck are we?!" Davis pointed at Ami. "WHAT!?!?! I don't know what the hell happened. I was reading a fanfic and then a digiport popped up on my screen and there you were! I didn't do anything." She almost screamed. Kari being, well, Kari, said, "How come you have my hairdo? Who are you? And where are we?" she calmly asked. "Well I am Ami, you're in Florida, in the United States located on the beach in my summer house, and uh this is gonna sound strange but you're a character in Digimon and now your in the real world. And uh I um envy you and I uh well you're my role model well one of them." She answered calmly. They all looked stunned. Finally T.K. said, "Huh?" Ami thinking, said, 'oh crap this is gonna be hard.' After explaining almost everything very well, only one person asked a question; Matt. "So I'm not famous here?" I giggled, "Oh Matt, your not famous for being a rock star, oh no. Your famous for being watched my millions of people. As in people know all about you" She paused, "All of you, you are how should I say this, Some of the most famous non real people in the world." "Oh" was all matt got out. "So" Ami said, "You're all more than welcome to stay here until we figure out how to get you back." Kari said, "Why thank you, that's very nice of you" Kari got up, looked back and glared at everyone, getting the hint, they stood up and all bowed a thanks to me. I thought 'Wow Kari, the person I've envied since she came on the show, is bowing to ME!' "Sure anytime" I said. And then still holding their positions I stood up blushing and bowed a little higher than they did. I finally after a sort time stood straight and they did the same and I said, "Well I'll show you to your rooms, follow me." With that they followed. I went upstairs to where the bedrooms were located and stopped at mine, I said, "This is my room If I'm not downstairs I'm in here just knock OK?" They nodded. I led them to the first guest room and paused thinking of who to put in here, "Um Well I have 5 guest rooms um and 7 of you so two will have to share a room, um but not the bed I have a pull out in each room. So who wants to share?" I asked. "Um I know you not used to elevated beds well I think so you can look around and see. Or if you don't want the pull out bed I can make two queen sized beds instead of one king." With that I opened the door. Some awed but Ken and Kari having bunk beds, didn't. "OK I'll take this one." Cody bravely walked in as if it was going to eat him. 'great that ones settled' I thought. Next was another room. This one had, unlike the others, two queens (beds) "OK this is the two people one," making a suggestion I said, "Why don't the girls have this one? Since there are two girls, well yeah." "OK" Kari said and walked in Yolie closely following. "Um you guys the rest of the rooms are down the hall," Cody after looking around joined the group again, as did the girls. "Umm I'll escort you all."  
  
After having the bedroom thing sorted out I stood waiting to see if the approved. I heard a noise. I turned at saw Davis holding his stomach. "Oh yeah, your probably hungry. Follow me please and we can all eat dinner. What time is it anyways?" Not waiting for a reply, nor expecting one, I snapped my finger and said simply, 'T' T meaning time a digital type clock appeared in thin air. It read: 5:30. "Dinner time." I said again. I looked at Ken to see if he approved. He looked at it and then seemed lost in thought, as if he thought this was like his old base. Realizing this I snapped my fingers again and the clock disappeared. I walked back, digidestined following, downstairs and to the kitchen. Once there I said, "Well since you're from Japan and I'm not what do you guys like to eat? I will have anything you wish prepared for you." I said like it was nothing, but Ken asked, "Do mean you'll have it prepared by servants or something, or do mean your cooking?" I thought 'Oh man Ken just talked to me, ok Ami just stay calm'. "Oh I will cook." I chuckled then said, "I live here all alone, just me. I do have friends, but only about 10 know that this house even exists. Don't worry I'm a good cook." I giggled. "Oh, don't you get lonely?" Kari asked. I paused thinking about that. Looking like I was lost in thought, Ken approached my right side, silently. I did not hear him come up. Suddenly he whispered, "It's OK" then giggled. I suddenly realizing he was there, I jumped to the side and punched almost hitting Ken in the face, but having good control, my fist stopped only an inch away from his beautiful face. They all looked shocked, Ken too but he didn't move. I came back to reality, dropped my fist. My face read 'oh crap' I said, "I I'm sorry Ken really.Ken take a good look at my eyes." I covered my right eye showing him my left green eye. Then covered my left eye, showing my right eye, I dropped my hand. Ken looked at the two together. He stuttered, "S Sorry, I didn't know." Davis said, "What is it?" I opened my mouth to speak but Ken answered for me, "Her right eye, it's, it's blind." "Oh" was all Davis said. Kari spoke up, "How did that happen?" "Umm well, first I'll explain, do not ever approach me from my blind side or I might hit you, I can punch pretty hard, and if you do make sure to speak before getting close maybe 2 feet away talk, this is when approaching on my blind side." They nodded in agreement. (A/N I do not have a blind eye and the following story is NOT true I live with my parents now so this is only for the story)  
  
I shuddered then answered, "When I was little my parents and me were driving up a mountain, heading toward Illinois, north of here. The road was icy. It was winter; we went off the road almost to the bottom of the mountain the car started to flip. Glass shattered everywhere. I piece flew into my eye hitting the pupil then falling out. I couldn't see my parents. They fell out it landed; the car, I climbed out. I saw my parents, they were breathing a car had seen us going down and dialed 911. My parents and I survived but my parents had lost all memory from 10 years before the accident, meaning they had no clue who I was. I waited living with them hoping their memory would come back. After waiting 6 years it did not come back although they knew I was their daughter they acted as if I was a guest, not a daughter. I was 13, I had just finished 8th grade, when I ran away I ran all the up here. Starting out as a homeless person, I had a middle school education, I made my money by cutting grass, I earned enough to go to school at a local high school. Faking enrollment form signatures, and going there as a half blind child. I got a job. Every week after I got my pay, I bought 10 lotto tickets, I continued living in a shelter until one day, I sat on the beach at night counting stars. It got late I fell asleep. I woke up it was around 5:00 a.m. when the papers with lotto numbers came out. I looked, I had 10 tickets I looked at my numbers. I had two winning tickets one the jackpot the other a side prize with not an entire set of numbers I had won 98 million dollars. I claimed my prize and bought a building team to make a house for me. I told them what I wanted and where. They built this house I bought a lot of the land around it. I had 68 million left I put it in for furniture and stuff the basics. I then had 50 million. I got most of the things here. Except for digital things you saw the clock. Things like that, I had lots of animes too. One night I had a nightmare" I paused they all looked stunned. I continued with a brief sentence first, "Kari, Ken I know you two have both been here and strangely so have I. I dreamt I was at The Dark Ocean. I looked around everything was gray and dark I heard the gray water go in and out. I came upon an orb looking thing. I got close, it was dark energy, but I didn't know that then, I touched it. It entered my body through my hand making its way up into my neck. I hurt, I was screaming in pain, then it stopped. I became smart, I was stronger and faster. I could see blurry outlines through my right eye. Then I woke up, I ran into my bathroom and took out a mirror the orb was in my neck I had a bruise there I could see blurry like before. It wasn't a dream. I created everything there is now in my house that mankind has not developed yet. Oh and to answer your question, Yes I do get lonely often but I pass the time going to school, and reading and listing to music. Well thanks for listing to That's My Life tune in next time for That's His Life. Me out" I giggled at my lat comment hoping to lighten the mood, but I didn't. Kari asked fear struck, 'You've been to the Dark Ocean? And you live alone and you're like Ken?" I simply replied, "Yes" in answering her questions. "Oh shit I said too much Oh crap. There go friends right out the back door. I understand if you don't want to stay but it will be hard to find somewhere else in this world with a digiport." I started to walk away when my beloved Ken said, "No, no it's just well how many people go to the dark Ocean and get a dark energy planted in them." He said jokingly. "Thanks all my other friends are away for the summer. So hungry?" "Yeah" they all shouted in unison. "Ok lets get cooking!" I yelled. "If you guys wanna relax while I cook and watch TV play video games or whatever, you can. Do as you please just don't break anything. I'll call you to the dining area when the foods done." They all left except for Ken. I looked at him then said, "Is there something I can help you with Ken?" "Yes, I want you to show me your control room." I looked stunned that he even knew about that, but I said, "Right this way" And walked towards my room, Ken following.  
  
YAY chapter 1 is done! I hope you liked it. Sorry it's so long. Please review I wont post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! I don't care what you say flames comments questions just review. Oh all answers to your questions will be posted on the next chappie! Ok please please Don't leave! I\read the next one It's gonna be great! See pretty button click there. Over and out --Ami  
  
| | | | v 


	2. Dinner and a Movie

Hey your back! I'm so happy!  
  
Well disclaimer: I don't own digimon. But I do own Ami she's mine! Oh yeah this is in my POV (point of view) Ok chapter 2  
  
Ch. 2 Dinner and a Movie  
  
We walked down the hallway going to my throne room. I stopped and held my hand out over the handle. I floating keypad appeared and I typed in a code 8 24 90 and the door opened. Ken stayed silent. I walked in and stopped at a huge and I mean huge wall. I held out my hand and said "appear" 10 monitors appeared there and so did a chair I sat in it I held out my hand and a dark keyboard appeared I typed 'Chair, room A' and a 2nd chair appeared I motioned Ken to sit down. He did. I broke the silence by saying, "So what do you think Ken? I'm going to start making dinner." I stared to type. And still typing, I said, "Don't worry I'm listening" "This looks like my old base. Hey there are the guys and Kari and Yolie. May I try something?" I nodded a yes. "Freeze frame 7." He said. The computer froze the moving screens. Since I had sore than 10 security cams they moved from place to place. The video showed all he guys rooting for Cody or T.K. playing a racing game. The girls cheered too. He looked over at me. I had one tear running down my cheek. He saw this. He leaned over. I was still typing, Ken sitting next to me did something I did not expect. I heard him lean over and I knew he was right there so I did not attack. He kissed me on the lips, waiting for a kiss back. My instinct took over, we stood up at the same time, and I kissed back. His tongue searching my mouth. We found ourselves in a deep passionate kiss. The kiss ended when he whispered in my ear, "Thanks for showing me." I blushed and smiled he just smiled. "You have a nice smile Ken, you should do it more often." He kept smiling warmly. I again continued to type. Then silence.  
After 10 minutes of watching me, I stopped. "Ken, do you think I should make clothes too while I'm here typing?" I asked "Yes that's a good idea, but you should ask what they want to wear first." He replied. "OK. Well since you here what do you want to wear?" I asked. "Here let me type." He said. I did so figuring hey he is a genius he should know how to make things from scratch. He finished within 5 minutes. "The clothes will be in your dresser" I said to him. He nodded. 'Oh crap I'm in love with a guy I sort of just met' I thought. "Let's go get dinner set K, Ken?" "Sure" We walked out and the computer disappeared. Back in the kitchen, I said, "Computer set table to meal standards." The table was set. "Well dinner time, Ken follow me I have a place for you set next to me." He smiled warmly and said, "OK, either way I would have sat next to you even if a Tyrannamon was in my way." We laughed. "Ken, you have a nice laugh," I smiled and an idea popped into my head, I looked at his shirt where a name tag might have been. He asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was seeing if you were made in heaven." I replied. Ken was a little taller than me, he bent down a little and then kissed me on the cheek and said, "Lets go eat" We walked into the living room (which is VERY big) and said, "Dinner!" nobody heard. Being a Kari fan I always had a camera and a whistle. I blew as hard as I could while Ken covered his ears. Everyone looked at me, so I repeated, "Dinner" and everyone followed me into the dining room. Everyone looked at the food in awe. There was everything. Foods from Japan, and America covered the table. Ken sat next to me on my right but a little distant not too far, in kissing range. (Because of my eye) (A/N to last sentence , lol) "Um I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I didn't pour anything so I'll go around and ask ya'll what you want. I'll start with Ken?" He said, "Tea" Being stupid and acting on instinct I said, "Green or Regular?" "Green." He said understanding why I said that. I went around stupid me, everybody wanted Green Tea. So that's what they got. Everybody ate a stupendous meal, stuffing themselves. When we finished it was 7:30 p.m. Most of the food was gone except for a few scraps left.  
  
We all talked after dinner. I asked them a lot of questions. "So, what section of school are you in?" I was talking to anyone willing to answer. "Almost middle school this is my last year in Elementary" said Davis. "Kari and T.K. are in the same grade right." "Yeah" they replied. In the U.S. they would be in 8th grade. Ken asked, "What grade are you in?" "Well I'm a junior in high school; I'm 14. But our systems different and most kids have no respect for adults. Yeah gangs, illegal drugs at school, weapons at school, sometimes life really sucks. Let's not forget I skipped a grade because of the orb. I think that it's a real world version of a dark spore. But lets not get into that again, you know I think I've asked all the questions; don't you have any questions for me? Oops asked another question." "Well what do you do for fun? What's up with you guys and your Digimon isn't real?" Kari asked. "I was waiting for that one. Follow me." Ken asked, "Aren't you going to clean the table?" "Oh yeah I held out my hand and a floating keyboard appeared. I typed some buttons and the table was clean. "Well shall we?" I happily walked toward the living room digidestened closely following. "OK make your selves comfortable and I'll explain." Kari sat next to T.K., on the right, and Davis, on the left of Kari, on the couch. Matt sat on the recliner. Ken and I sat on pillows on the floor cuddling close to Ken. I had put 'Digimon the Movie' in the DVD player. We sat watching the movie until, it ended (duh). Then I got up and put in an episode when Ken, Kari, and Yolie got stuck in the Dark Ocean. They watched the half hour of the episode and stopped. I hadn't noticed but I was cuddling with Ken the entire time and when the episode ended he was stroking my hair. I didn't want him to stop, but he was supposed to marry Yolie. (A/N I stopped the movie before the grown up parts of the movie so as not to let them know who they were destined for that would be bad) I got up to turn off the TV, after I looked at the living room clock it was 11:23. I faked a yawn, I always stayed up late in summer and weekends. "I'm tired. Who wants to go to bed?" Cody yawned and looked half asleep everyone else yawned as well. "I hope you didn't get too bored, did I answer your question?" Kari nodded sleepily. "Well let's go to bed. You'll find sleeping clothes in the closets. They should fit."  
  
We all got up and went to our rooms. Every one went to their rooms except Kari and Ken. Kari said, "Thanks again for letting us stay here. If there's anything we can do to--" "No it's perfectly fine I haven't had guests since I moved in a couple years ago. See you at breakfast Kari-san. Good night." Kari smiled, and said "Night to you too." With that she walked sleepily back to her room. Ken still waiting there spoke up, "Um. well first I want to thank you for letting me stay here. I also wanted to tell you that earlier when they were attacking me, well I wanted to tell you about that. I was going to the digital world alone. I was going to try and find what evil still lies there. Last time I did that I made it worse so they were not letting me go alone. I again want to say thanks" Before I could say anything he hugged me and pulled me into a kiss. We kissed in the hallway until the silence was broken by a door opening. We both heard it and pulled away and I started to mumble something although neither of us knew what I was saying. A face appeared out of the cracked door. "Was I hearing something out here? I thought I heard a moan." "No Ken was just asking me something. Is there something you need Matt?" "Yeah, do you have any hair gel?" I did an anime style sweatdrop and said, "Yes you'll find it in the bathroom in a couple of minutes." "Oh, OK. Thanks." With that he went back into his room. "Well I better get back to my room I'm tired good night Ami" "Night Ken-san" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I simply stood there watching him disappear into his room, holding my hand to my cheek. I yawned, guess I really was tired. I went into my room, as I started to change into my night clothes. I could have sworn I heard a door open then close softly. But it was late maybe I was just hearing things. I dismissed it and climbed into bed falling asleep quick.  
  
That about wraps up this chapter. PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I NEED T KNOW IF PEOPLE RE READING MY STORIES!! If you have any questions IM me (see profile) or email me or post it. Oh Matt got his hair gel. Lemon coming up hint: Matt/real peep and Ami/Ken.  
  
No preview today 'cause it's late and I wanna sleep! Over and Out --Ami-Chan 


	3. Reincarnation

Hi ya ya I don't own Digimon but I own Ami. Well I don't own Ami because I AM Ami!  
  
Chapter 3 Reincarnation  
  
"I don't trust her; she's so different than a normal person. She knows everything about us. We popped out of her computer for God's sake!" Yolie said. They were all in the girl's room having a digidestined meeting. "I think she's OK. She was very nice to let us stay here. She feed us and gave us a place to sleep. She's been very generous to us." Said the always polite Kari. "Well I don't mind her but, Kari, she looks just like you except with blonde hair. She's been to the Dark Ocean, she even has a spore in her! Look what happened to Ken! He almost took over the digital world! What could a crazy girl do?" stated T.K. Davis who actually had something useful to say said, "I think she's nice, she feed us for one, and showed us a lot of things we didn't know. She told us her painful past and her life story. Trusting us with her thoughts. Plus she envy's Kari!" They stared at him. After talking for a while they heard a thump sound. They all stood up and, Davis leading, walked towards the door. The peeked out. Ken had already ran out and over to her. What they saw was Ami lying on the floor, looking as if she was going out to get something. They ran over to her. Ken holding her said, "She's drenched in cold sweat, her breathing is labored." Nobody said anything. Ami, unconsciously, rolled onto her side in Ken's lap. It revealed a dark purple mark on her neck. It was glowing, darkly, and seemed to pulse. Ken instinctively reached out to touch it, and when he did the silence was broken. She screamed out in pain, eyes shooting open. Her bandanna had fallen off her eye. They all stood almost looking reading to fight. Her right eye stared to glow, it was red. "DAREKA, TASUKE, WATASHI!" Ami screamed. Ken translating said, "She, said, somebody help me." Davis said, "How are we supposed to do that? Her mark, did you see it? I think that's the problem." They nodded. "Ken, do something!" Yolie said. Ken for once didn't know what to do. "We have to calm her down before she blows this whole place up!" said Matt. Ami, now had a black aura surrounding her. Ken ran into her thrown room punching in the codes and started to type something on her computer system. Meanwhile, Ami was being held back by Matt, because she was about to beat up on Cody, the aura became darker and larger. Ken walked out of the room, with an evil smirk the Kaiser would have given. They watched as a pair of sunglasses with yellow rims square rims and purple lenses. (You all know who Ami's turning into right? If not figure it out!) A black tank top with at yellow strip going down the middle. Tank top; revealing her abs. Coming next to suddenly appear, was a black mini skirt, then boots knee high ending in metal cuffs. Gloves were black with yellow on the palms, one going to her elbow ending with a metal cuff. The other black going halfway to her elbow ending in a metal cuff. Last was a black cape with yellow on the end mocking the Kaisers cape. That was what attire changed, but her hair had also changed; it spiked out, similar to Kaiser's but not exact. Suddenly she stopped struggling, and a small laugh could be heard. "What the heck just happened?" asked Davis. "Why my dear Davis, don't you remember me?" asked Ami. "Uh. Have we met?" Davis, once again, asked. "Why my dear Davis I know all of you." Ami looked up, an evil glare in her eyes. "I am the reincarnation of the Digimon Emperor, I am the Digimon Empress. Thank you Ken for reawaking me." The digidestined all looked at Ken. "Ken, you did this?" yelled an angry Yolie. Speaking up for Ken, Ami said. "No the Kaiser did." With the snap of her fingers the whole hall grew pitch black and a strong wing filled the room; The Digidestined almost being swept away into the darkness, except Ken, Ami, and Kari. (A/N this is a twisted part and what I visualized in my head is hard to put in words so live with it!) Then all of a sudden, the wind grew out of control, and 'turned on its creator'. Ami-The Digimon Empress- found herself in a whirlwind of pain. First the wind threw her against the wall, 3 times. Then flung her into the floor, repeatedly. After about 2 minutes the wind stopped and Ami fell to the floor not moving. (A/N I'm not telling IF she dies.) The others who until now just stood there, rushed to her side. Except for T.K., the guy who hates evil and crap like that. Ken by now, having feelings for Ami, ran over to her body, "Ami? Ami." He picked her up and took her to her room, closing the door behind her. The others just stood there. ~~~ Ken placed her on her bed. Got a cold cloth from the bathroom and other medical supplies, and began tending to her wounds. When he was done he came back out into the hall where the others sat there waiting. "Well, she has a broken arm, in 3 places, her wrist is broken, and she has bruises everywhere. Before you get mad at her it isn't her fault for going out on us, the dark spore or orb as she calls it, took control, and when she said the emperor brought me back it wasn't me it was Kaiser, NOT me." Kari silently walked into the room. ~~~  
  
Ami was once again consciences, when Kari came in. "How are you feeling?" she asked in a soft tone. Ami softly replied, "Like a truck ran over me, I'm Sorry." Kari smiled, "I understand; it was the dark spore, er.orb like with Ken, it takes control." 'Kari is always so forgiving' thought Ami. Ami nodded. "Thanks," Ami tried to shift her body so she could see Kari better, but she grimaced in pain. "Hold still," Kari got up and brought back a small bowl of cold water. She took the cloth on Ami's forehead and rinsed it in the water and replaced it on her head. Ami had a cut, a split, on her forehead. "Hehe. You are the most forgiving person I've ever known, Kari- San. Thank you, I am so sorry for what happened." Whispered Ami. Kari smiled, "I'd better get back to the others." "Before Kari got up Ami said, "Wait, on the desk.it's for you. Take it, tell the others I am sorry, and tell Ken to come in here." Kari nodded and walked over to the desk. Kari gasped at what she saw; A D-3! "How did you? Did you make it?" "Yep I sure did tell me if it works." "Ok," said Kari. Kari walked out of the room. ~~~  
  
"Ken," said Kari, and nodded.  
  
Ken walked into the room. Kari decided to wait until tomorrow to show them the D-3. Kari told the others briefly what happened and told them Ami's apology. They decided to get some sleep, leaving Ken and Ami alone. ~~~  
  
"Hey," Ami whispered as Ken walked in. "Hi" said Ken. Ami motioned for Ken to sit on the empty space beside her. Ken, was wearing grey shorts (for sleeping) and a shirt, Ami was wearing a regular PJ outfit, since she had changed back after she fainted. He went to the opposite side of the bed and took off his shirt. Then he laid down next to Ami under the covers.  
  
YAY DONE! So what happens in the room...hehehe maybe you should read on so you can find out. Is Ami too injured to lemon?  
  
Preview: Apples, Oranges, or Lemons. Ken whispered to Ami, "Not yet, not in your condition." Ami started the kiss and a single tear fell. 


	4. Apples, Oranges and fruit

Hi I'm so happy you're here! This will be an awesome chapter~ Ami/Ken Rae/Matt no lemons until next chapter, this is where relationships start to get good...guess I better do the disclaimer and start writing the story huh?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I own a skateboard, a T.V., this story, *babbles on for 30 minutes* and, 24 pencils! Whelp that's it! lol _____ Apples, Oranges, or Lemons  
  
"I wonder what's going on in there," said Cody. "I have an idea, but I'm not sharing it," said Matt. "Did you guys notice where ken sat at dinner?" asked Kari. "Um no," said Davis. "He was sitting next to Ami, I think he likes her, vice versa," said Kari. "Well there isn't much we can do now," said Yolie.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Ken. "Ok I guess, a little better," replied Ami. Ken moved a litter closer. "Oh, that's good news." "Ken, when the others find a way back to your world, will you go with them?" asked Ami. "I don't know, it's a 50/50 chance," Ken said. "Do you want to leave?" Ken smiled, "No." "Good." Ami cuddled into his arms, and fell asleep. Ken gave her a light kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I don't hear any talking," said Cody. "You think she fell asleep?" asked T.K. "Probably," answered Matt. "Maybe we should do the same," said Kari. Since everybody listens to Kari they all went back to their rooms.  
  
~~~~morning~~~~ (Ami's P.O.V)  
  
'Something's warm, what is this feeling of comfort I'm getting?' Ami opened her eyes. 'Ken? I must have fallen asleep like this. I don't want to move, I'll just stay here till he wakes up' Ami sighed. "This fells nice," I said aloud. "So you're awake," said Ken. "Oh I didn't realize you were awake yet," I said. "How are you feeling this morning?" asked Ken. "Much better, I heel fast," I replied. I thought, 'yeah especially when Ken cuddles me' Ken hugged me closer, and I turned so I could see his eyes. We laid there for a while, staring into each others eyes, and then we kissed. A deep passionate kiss, I asked, "Do you love me enough Ken, I love you." Ken whispered to me, "Not yet, not in your condition." Ami started a kiss and a single tear fell. (Narrators POV) (A/N Zero is my friends nickname. She kindly *looks around* asked if I would not put her real name in here) Just then a knock was heard and the front door security cam flickered on. It was Ami's friend, Zero. "HELL-OOOOO" Shouted Zero into the camera. "Ami I know you're in there! Open the door! Please I rode down on my bike to see what you're up to and I have an idea for a new fic! NOW OPEN UP BEFORE I BREAK OPEN THE DOOR!" "Computer open door and light-led guest to living quarters," said Ami. "I better go meet her she can be nasty sometimes," said Ami. "I'm coming too!" said Ken. "Ok Kenny," Ami said They walked into the living room where Zero was waiting. "Hey!" she said as Ami and Ken walked into the room. Zero was holding a notebook, filled with fan fiction ideas. Zero dropped her folder on seeing Ken. "OH MY GOD! NO WAY! AMI HAVE WE BEEN KEEPING SECRETS?" Zero staring looking at him head to toe, it was then Ami noticed, he was wearing boxer shorts and nothing else; she was in PJ top and bottoms. "Hi Zero, this is Ken, and NO you can't have him he's MINE!" I said. "FINE! I don't like Ken anyways!" said Zero. A smile crossed Ami's face. "Hey you like Matt right?" "Duh" said Zero. Ami grabbed Zero's arm and ran up into the hallway, Ken closely following. "Here!" said Ami. She threw open the door and Matt sat up quickly. "What the?!?! What are you doing?" Zero screamed and ran over to him, hugging him as if he were a teddy bear. "Matt, you have your hands full. Meet Zero, the biggest Matt fan in the world!" said Ami, almost dying of laughter. "Oh Matt I love you," she swooned over the teenaged boy. Zero started to move under the covers with him, when everyone else came in. "What's going on?" said Cody. "Well, my friend, Zero, here came over, and I couldn't help but show Zero's Golden haired, rock star angel to her. She loves Matt. Can you tell?" "No, really?" said Davis sarcastically. Ami quietly said the word, "senzu" and a bean appeared. She ate it. Instantly her wounds were healed, and she removed her bandages. "Hey, you're not well enough to take those off," said Kari. "Oh really?" Ami started punching, kicking, jumping backwards, and other aerobic jumping exercises. "I took a Senzu bean, it heals you completely," said Ami with a grin on her face. "Come my pet. We must dine!" said Zero walking out of the room with Matt tied up, Zero holding the rope over her shoulder which, the other end of the rope was tied to Matt's waist. He had a 'save me please, she's a crazy bitch' look on his face. "Bye Matt, have fun," called T.K. Ken placed his hand on my shoulder. And we walked back into our rooms to get dressed. ~~~~ That's all for today and I'm begging you PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Next Chapter: LEMONS I don't feel like previewing but the next chapter is why this story is Rated R 


	5. Dragon Tees and Lime trees

If you're reading this you must really like my fic. If you'd like to know what the hell I was doing read a little further if not just skip it its kind of a dark shit I went thru and I'm just coming out of it.  
  
Well, I became a cutter fell into a depression and then my parents found out. *sigh* that's when I started therapy. Do u know how many sessions they can cram into one week? Well I stopped cutting. But I'm still depressed. So that's were I've been cause they got a crazy idea that ff.n was making me depressed! Stupid parents. If you don't review uh..I will poof you into my dark world! MUHAHAHAHA I could really use some support people!  
  
(Ami's POV)  
  
"Ken I moved all your things into my room," I said. "Ok Ami," said Ken. "Hey, I'm going to the mall. How about you all join me?" "Ok, sure. What's a mall?" "Ha-ha, Ken, you don't get out much do you? Oh well you'll find out when we get there. Ready let's go," I said. Everyone wanted to go to an American, real world, mall. Zeero tagged along with Matt We decided we'd go to Hot Topic first, then wherever else. I have a car/hover craft we flew to the mall, parked with the wheels down. We stood outside the mall, Ken looked in awe. "This Ken, is a mall," I said. We walked in heading to Hot Topic. I ran ahead leaving the others in a cloud of dust behind me.  
  
(normal POV) When they arrived Ami was clearing out the store grabbing Dragon t-shirts, baggy pants, and all kinds of stuff. Piles of things were stacking up on checkout. They stood there watching as this disappeared off the shelves. Davis and Matt carried the things which were boxes of stuff. The girls shopped too. Around lunch times we stopped by the car and put all of our things inside and then talked. "Hey, are you guys hungry?" Ami asked. Davis answered, "Yeah!" "OK. So where do you wanna go? American? Or maybe I can find a Japanese place," said Ami. "Well, I'll try something new, so American food!" Said Matt. Everyone agreed, now where to go? "I got it! Lets go to, uh, its part of Lucky Dill, how about hamburgers?" Said Ami. "OK" was said in unison. Ami drove them to the small hamburger place. They ordered and ate. They got some stares, I mean how often to you see people from Japan eating in a small town restaurant? (A/N I needed a filler or this would be a short story) When they arrived at Ami's house, they were all tired, so while TK and Kari tired to figure out why they were here (real world) while the rest just hung around watching TV or playing video games. Ken and Ami were in Ami's room staring at the large computer. "Do you think I caused it?" asked Ken, "I don't remember doing it." "No I don't believe it was you. I think there's another force, a force that wants you out of the digital world. Possably the same force that made me transform a couple days ago." I'll work on something, like a robot, to go there and investage." Replied Ami. She rubbed her temples with her fingers. Ken asked, "Headache" Ami replied simply, "yeah." (A/N *doesn't feel like typing up response things so its kinda play like right now) Ken: "That's too bad" He nudged closer to Ami their shoulders touched. Ami blushed from the contact. Ken leaned in to kiss her on the lips. He hesitated, Ami moved in and their lips met. At first Ken didn't respond, but he slipped his tongue in her mouth, Ami did the same. Their tongues dances in each others mouths and in a passionate instant Ken got out of his chair, still kissing, to the bed. (Insert lemony thoughts here) ~*~*~ Ami: "Ken I wanted to let you know that I love you, not just cause your smart but because you're a great guy." Ken: "I love you too Ami." They kissed once more and they drifted off to sleep ~*~*~ Meanwhile Back with Zeero and Matt in Zeeros own room.. "Matt damnit hold still" "mumpf mumpf muuuumfp" replied the gagged Matt. "Oh yeah here" She pulled off his gag. "You crazy women! Let go of me!" "Shut up!" she smacked him on his arm. She decided to sit next to him. She slowly started a conversation. ~*2 hours later~* "Wow Matt you're the best" "I can't believe we have so much in common!" He wrapped his arm around her. (he had been freed an hour ago.) Slowly they kissed a soft but passionate kiss. ~*~*~*~*~ The next morning... "Good morning Ami, morning Ken" said Kari "Good morning Kari" Ami and Ken said in unison. Matt piped in, "Did you two sleep well?" he said with a grin. "Matt! You perv! We were up all night trying to figure out why you all were here!" Ami lied. "Suuurrreeee" Said Davis. "Oh, come on guys if they say that's what they were doing than that's what they were doing" Said Cody. Ami and Ken mentally sighed. "Kari, can I talk to you? I need your opinion." Said Ami, changing the subject. Kari nodded and the two walked off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Kari, do you think there is another force in the Digital World that would want you out of it? Me and Ken got to talking and we think that's what happened. It might also be what caused me to transform." Kari replied, "Now that you mention it that might very well be possible." "Ok. Now more importantly. What do you think of Ken?" Ami shyly said. Kari stared at her, then giggled, "So you do like Ken! Well I think he's a good guy, he's nice, caring, kind, and did I mention cute?" Kari and Ami giggled. "Lets go eat I'm starving!" Said Ami. Kari nodded and they went back into the kitchen.  
  
Well I hope you liked it! Sorry for shortness I need sleep *hasn't slept in a day* nini everyone! 


End file.
